Rosario Vampire: Reversion and Love
by Xtor50
Summary: Tsukune is left behind in middle school while his friends are moving on to highschool, but a light teleports him to a highschool, a highschool for monsters, and he meets a vampire , Moka Akashiya, how will things turns out and what are the threats that awaits them? Rated: M for swears and its Xtor50 version


What's sup guys and how you been doing?, great good!

Also, I read the reviews from Pokemon: Advanced Life and I'm not copying Darkslash's stories, does it really looks like it's his story?

My life wasn't easy since the day I was born, I've been beat up, spanked, treated like dog when I screw someone up...

Its like everything hates me, I have anger issues and problems, and it ain't fun either...

Anyway...

Lets start the Chapter! The story is the same as the anime/ manga but to when Tsukune united with Outer Moka. But in my rewrites and version.

Chapter 1 Tsukune and Vampire

"My name is Tsukune Aono, a 16-year old middle school student." He said as he rode on his bike.

"I'm, well basically a loser, in my school, I failed miserably and all my friends are moving to highschool, and I'm the only one who's left behind." He said as he continued rambling on, on his bicycle.

Soon Tsukune arrive at his house, and greets his mother and father.

"Hello mom and dad, how's your day?" Asked Tsukune.

"It's been great sweetheart, and I know you have been left behind by your friends since you flunk school, but your dad saved your ass!" She said as she turn off the lights and ran upstairs to get the headlights to Tsukune's father.

"Ta-Da!" She exclaimed as she points the headlights to Tsukune's father.

"Ahh, Tsukune, I can see a bright future in my eyes, your mother's eyes and your sister's eyes, your wish will be fulfilled my youngling." He said as he dance around.

"What in the world you're talking dad?, and why mom said that you saved my ass, and this speech is weird." Exclaimed Tsukune.

"Don't worry my boy, you'll find out right here! In this envelope!" He said as he passed the envelope to Tsukune's hand.

" What's this?, a entry exam for Yokai Academy!?" Exclaimed Tsukune.

"That's right my boy, and yours truly and your lovely mother is truly great full that this turn of events actually happened." Said Tsukune's father.

"I was strolling like a normal person would, when a stroke of light during the night shine upon me and then a envelope fall from the sky, striking the earth like a meteorite crashing down from space!" He exclaimed.

"That actually happened?" Asked Tsukune, since he was confused by the event that his dad encountered.

"Yes it did son." Said Tsukune's mother.

"Now all you have to do is fill out that form and let get this party started!" Exclaimed Tsukune's father.

"Well alright, thanks mom and thanks dad, and where's Kyoko?" Asked Tsukune.

"Right here brother." She said as she appeared from upstairs. ( I decided to have Kyoko as Tsukune's sister not cousin.)

"Ah, there you are sis, did you actually know about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, and hurry up and fill that form, a party is waiting." She said.

"Right." Said Tsukune as he picked up a pen and filled out the form.

Few minutes later... ...

"Finished!" Exclaimed Tsukune.

"Great now let's get this party started!" Yelled Tsukune's family as they start turn on the music and danced.

4 hours later... ...

"Mann am I beat, how bout you honey?" Asked Tsukune's father.

"I'm fine dear, thank you for asking me, Tsukune did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's wonderful thanks mom and dad, oh and thanks to you Kyoko." He said as he smiled to them.

"No problem, Tsuki, and mom, dad I'll be heading upstairs, got to go to sleep." She said as she went upstairs to her bed room.

"Hmm.. what time is it?" Wondered Tsukune.

As Tsukune was wondering what the time is, his parents said that they were going to sleep.

"Tsukune dear, me and your father need some bed rest, so don't stay up too long." She said as the two walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"Got it mom and goodnight!" He exclaimed.

"Goodnight Tsukune!" She exclaimed before shutting the door.

"Alright better check what time is it." 8:30?, oh whoops how stupid of me, it's 10:30." Said Tsukune as he look at their living room clock.

"I'll think I'll go to sleep at 11:00 p.m, better watch the news." He said to himself.

"Www news on the weather channel, why are you up so late, well eh whatever, tonight will be chilly out a mind staggering 50 degrees Fahrenheit, so make sure you turn on the heat, get it, turn on the heat." Giggled the weather man.

"Okay it's not funny, nobody likes my jokes these days." Sighed the weather man.

"It's chilly outside huh, alright before to go to bed list, turn on the heat a little." He thought as he continued to watch the news.

"Tommorow will be slightly cloudy, but mostly sunshine, and the rest of the week will be in the mid 70's so have fun and enjoy the week." He said as they changed the weather forecast to breaking news.

Soon Tsukune turned off the tv, turn on the heat machine and went upstairs to his bedroom.

The next morning...

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" Ringed the clock.

"Ughh, enough with this noise." Said Tsukune as he pressed the clock button to stop the ringing sound.

"Yawn, what time is it now?" Wondered Tsukune.

"HOLY CRAP!, I'm late for school!" Yelled Tsukune.

"I better hurry!" He said as he open his closet, and changed his clothing.

"Tsukune you're breakfast is cold!" Yelled Tsukune's mother.

"I know mom!, I'll be there in a second!" He said as he finally finished changing his clothes.

Few seconds later..., Tsukune dash out of his bedroom and went downstairs and greets his mother.

"Morning mom." He said as he took a seat.

"Morning dear, today's breakfast is pancakes with syrup and blueberries on top, but it's on the cold side.

"Don't worry mom, I'll try to find my way to enjoy it though and thanks." He said as grabbed his fork and chewed down on his meal.

(I know this is a short chapter but still, my life wasn't easy back then, if you were me, you'll understand.)

Anyway... Besides that... ...

How's the chapter? Good

Great!?

Leave a comment/ Review, and favorite + follow this story and me!

Thanks and enjoy and have a good night!


End file.
